The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screens. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display. Exemplary manipulations include opening/closing an object or adjusting the position and/or size of the object. Exemplary user interface objects include digital images, video, windows, and other graphics.
Existing methods for performing these manipulations are cumbersome, inflexible, inefficient, and less intuitive. For example, users of existing electronic devices often find a challenge to manipulate a large number of windows in a more user friendly manner. As a result, an ill-chosen method may create a significant cognitive burden on a user, thereby causing the user to take longer to complete a task with the device, wasting the user's time and the device's battery power.